


Not So Happy Returns 24/24 - Hope

by Soledad



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, LACE what LACE, Lots of HoMe references, Maiar in spades, Moriquendi, Quenya names all around, Some headcanon included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 24/24 - Hope

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Author's Notes:** For disclaimer, rating, etc. see the Foreword.

* * *

**December 24 – Hope**

Nerdanel had never liked Formenos. It had never been her home, just a place of exile – the exile that had marked the inevitable failure of her marriage. To return here against her will, where she had lost the battle against those cursed jewels of Fëanáro, was beyond humiliating. But she acknowledged her obligation towards Helyanwë and Vanyanis and their children. She had to keep them safe. If that meant to swallow her pride and return to the house that had separated her and Fëanáro, so be it.

She was concerned about her daughters-in-love. Vanyanis in particular had taken the shunning of her kinfolk very hard; and she was suffering from the loss of her son even more. Nerdanel did not know if she would ever be able to forgive Curufinw _ë_ for practically tearing Tyelpë from his mother's arms, dragging him away to unknown dangers. She had named him Atarincë with right; he turned out every bit as ruthless and obsessed as his father.

At least Macalaurë had shown the decency to leave his wife the free choice whether she wanted to go with him or not. Although leaving her behind, pregnant, for the sake of that horrible Oath had not been the best choice, either.

And now Helyanwë was lying in labour, struggling to give birth to her son the same way she had carried him to term: without the support of the father. Nerdanel only hoped that she would not suffer the same fate as Míriel; for she was much weakened from having to support the growing child within her alone.

After having borne seven children herself, Nerdanel knew all too well what a strain creating a new life was, both on body and spirit. But at least she had had the fiery spirit of her husband to strengthen her. Helyanwë had borne her burden alone.

Fortunately, there was steely strength in that seemingly fragile body of hers. And she was struggling with all that remarkable strength to bring that child into a world that would _not_ welcome him… for the simple reason that he was of the blood of Fëanáro.

Night was about to fall outside, and through the large window Nerdanel could see Morwinyon, the bright, blaze above the edge of the world in the West, like a glint of hope in the dusk. And in the very moment as it became fully dark, the son of Macalaurë entered the world with a wail of loud protest. Yet as soon as the bright ray of the great star fell upon him through the open window, the child fell silent and stared at it with awe.

Nerdanel allowed Vanyanis and her daughter to clean the newborn and wrap him in soft, clean linens, while the healer and the maids tended to the exhausted mother, bathing her and helping her into a fresh night shift. When everything was done, she laid the babe onto Helyanw _ë's breast._

"You did well, daughter," she said gently. "You gave us new hope in the darkness. Do you have a name?"

"Morwinyon," she answered tiredly. "I shall call him Morwinyon; for he is the bright star in my night."

~Fin~

* * *

Phew! I actually managed to pull it through! Go me!


End file.
